ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Tennyson (Dimension 77)
In this dimension, Ben Tennyson didn't use the Omnitrix to become a superhero, but to become a daredevil, escape artist, and stunt performer. He is a very famous and wealthy celebrity, but also a respected philanthropist. Biography Ben in this dimension found the Omnitrix when he was actually thirteen years old and not ten. As a child though, Ben was a risk taker and loved doing very dangerous stunts. His parents always worried for him because of his wild and reckless stunts, but he didn't care. Ben loves doing everything from jumping off high buildings without a parachute to locking himself in a milk tank and throwing himself into the bottom of a river. His stunts usually and always put him in danger, but he still doesn't care. It's all the thrill of the stunt and the frightened looks on his fans that keep him going. Ben is the best and thanks to his Omnitrix, he started doing even more dangerous stunts because now he has the added power and capability to do so. He doesn't face enemies like Ben of the prime dimension does, but he does have Will Harangue down his throat all the time. Harangue sees Ben as just a dangerous thrill seeker who warps children's minds into thinking these stunts are fun and carefree. Then of course rivals in general who seek to ruin Ben's reputation in any shape or form, but he always keeps the love of the people. While Ben of this world is not quite a superhero, he is a hero to children everywhere and it's everything Ben could ever hope and want. If Ben could indeed have an arch enemy in this world it could probably be Lt. Steel. He has been trying to take Ben's Omnitrix both legally and illegally because he thinks it could have strong military properties. Ben although refuses to hand it over or even work for the government himself because he sees himself as a performer, not a soldier. That on the other hand hasn't stopped Steel at all and intends to fully get the Omnitrix some way, some how. Appearance Ben has blonde hair and blue eyes, but his choice of attire is a long blue trench coat, red shirt, black pants, gloves, a grey scarf, and finally a pair of goggles he wears on his head. Personality Ben likes to describe himself as the most fearless person in the world. He has never cracked under pressure when it comes to a stunt in any way. He is also known as one of the nicest people ever because many of his stunts are done strictly for charities rather than increasing his own almost limitless fortune. He has never ever turned down an autograph especially for young fans and even with his new found fame, he retains a complete down to Earth personality. Which is all thanks to his grandfather who even with Ben's fame, they continue to be closer than ever. Trivia *Ben actually doesn't know that his alien watch has a name. Much like the Ben of Dimension 23. *Most of the money he makes goes to charity. *He has yet to meet Azmuth or learn that the watch is of alien origin. *Ben also hasn't met Vilgax or most of the prime dimension's super criminals. *Some of his past times are kayaking, skateboarding, mountain climbing, water skiing, snow skiing, and many other sports and extreme sports. Category:Characters Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Heroes Category:Alternate Timeline Male Characters Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Alternate Counterparts